Legend of Spyro and the war of the ages
by DJ VILLIAN
Summary: It has been twenty years since that battle with malefor Spyro is all grown up he gets into a fight with a particularly powerful enemy and gets sent to a another world and when he sees a blue dragon crash into the icy tundra he heals her as they go on their adventure they fall in love when Spyro unleashes a powerful ability his universe along with azeroth merge to become one
1. Prologue

20 years after the battle with malefor...

Spyro pov

It had been twenty years since me and cynder split apart she said she couldn't love a a dragon who could not stop fighting.

In his defense he said that he had to protect the dragons that survived malefors reign because even though malefor had been defeated there were still ones that were loyal to his cause and others that just hated the dragons and wanted them gone.

The dragon population was making a comeback though there were many surviving dragons that went into hiding he was glad that his race had survivors.

That also reminded him of her three days after they split up he found her flirting with his best friend flame. flame was a red dragon and a red dragon and a son of ignitus but they were nothing alike ignitus was calm level headed while flame was pompous and arrogant he started showing his true colors once he started dating cynder that is when he cut all ties with them and put one hundred present of his time into protecting the dragon realm.

Well guys i hope you like this story idea


	2. chapter one

Chapter one

Spyro pov flash back...

It had all just started out as a normal day for me go on patrol get flirted with by a random dragoness from time to time next thing I know I get told a very powerful creature is causing havoc in a town near warfang nobody knows what creature it is they said it looks like a hairless ape so I went to take a look it indeed looked like a hairless ape I charged it we fought for a good ten minutes he was a good fighter but I could tell he was tiring so I charged again he opened a portal of some sort I tried to stop but I couldn't so I went straight through it next thing I know I am in a icy wasteland.

End flashback

Spyro pov

The icy tundra seemed to go on forever but I kept going. I know for a fact that I am not in the dragon realms anymore probably a new realm altogether that would be no surprise because the ancestors had created different portals to different realms and different areas of the dragon realms if they needed aid.

Spyro was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a large crash and a groan of pain it sounded female.

I better go help so he followed the sound.

End pov

Sindragosa pov

Pain that's what she felt it was amazing the dragon soul was a weapon made from the 5 dragon flights with Neltharion showing off its power totally decimating the burning legion but in the process slaughtering their allies they were horrified then he turned it on them. Renamed himself deathwing the destroyer they were indeed captured but luckily korialstrasz a young red dragon managed to free them.

She suddenly felt a power greater than anything she had ever felt before she couldn't see what it was but she hoped it wouldn't hurt her.

She heard a deep voice (think piccolo from dragon ball z kai)

Are you alright?" but all she could do is groan in pain.

She suddenly was starting to get a warm feeling the pain was going away she felt her injures fading away once she was completely healed she got up to face her savior when she gazed upon him she forgot to breathe he was a muscular purple dragon with a golden underbelly orange wings and horns that were slightly curved at the top he had from his head to his tail his spines looked deadly and his tail was a leaf shape over all he was somebody she would want to settle down with But sadly she was the prime consort of the lord of magic malygos himself and the highest ranking besides malygos himself and she wanted to get to know this dragon better first.

Thank you for saving my life.

I asked for my saviors name he said spyro a very handsome name.

End pov

Spyro pov

I followed the noise and saw a blue female dragon she looked injured so I healed her using my aura. I learned a lot in the past twenty years I could use every element fire electricity ice earth and others abiltys such as poison fear wind shadow I have control over time itself also I can use gravity attacks and much more but for having this much power i became immortal but I can give immortality to others so when I find the one for me i can make her immortal just as I am.

When she looked up she stared for a few minutes

Then said her thanks and asked for my name so I gave it.

I asked for her name she said Sindragosa it is a nice name.

End pov

What happened to you?

Its a long story spyro.

I have time.

spyro pov

As she told me the story I was getting pissed I felt my scales turning black even though I mastered this form I still don't use it often it took a couple minutes my scales were now black as night and cackling with energy.

End pov

Sindragosa pov

After I told my story I looked up to see the handsome purple dragon but what shocked me and scared me is that in his place was a black dragon with scales cackling with dark energy coming off them his power is immense.

S-spyro what's going on with you?

He looked at me and it looked like he was trying to calm down once he did his scales went back to Normal.

His face was emotionless

Spyro started to tell me a story about a purple dragon that he had to battle and that this reminded him of that and he told me the short story.

End pov

spyro why do your scales turn black like that?

Remember the part when I fought the ape king?

Yes.

Well when the dark energy entered me right when the eternal night happened so that resulted with my dark form.

Okay that makes sense.

Sindragosa do you think there are any survivors?

I don't know spyro.

Are you going to try and find some or are you going to be a coward.

Lets go.

Sindragosa pov

When spyro said that i wanted to impress him being a warrior and all he probably does not like cowards so I will look for survivors and fight.

Lets go

End pov

Spyros pov

When I said that I saw a fire in her eyes that only a warrior gets when they are about to fight for what they believe in i knew that this was the spark for a brighter future.


	3. Chapter two

Now before we officially get into the story I want you guys to know some of these battles will be in the world of Warcraft universe but most of these battles won't this is my story so some things will be made up so don't go into the comments and say some of this never happened so read this anyways lets get into the story.

Spyro pov

We were flying towards our next destination I have no clue where it is but sindragosa seemed to know. we did see a dead blue dragon on the way I looked at her her face was pained I hope she will be okay and hopefully there will be survivors.

I noticed she would look over at me from time to time when she thought I wasn't looking I know she is checking me out but I don't know what to think of her yet but still she is beautiful but I want to get to know her more before decide to court her.

End pov

Sindragosa pov

God he is so perfect he is noble which is hard to find in dragons These days and the fact that he is willing to help us. he doesn't even know us and he is risking his life to help without asking for anything in return that proves how selfless he is and in the short time I've known Spyro he made me fall for him so quickly.

He also is really handsome he looks like a god and I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

he also has this aura that demands respect it makes sense once you get to know him you can't help but to respect him.

All in all I would gladly stop being the prime consort of malygos just to he with him.

After all malygos didn't love me he just used me for pumping out dragon eggs all and all I don't like being used like that so if I could win his heart I would be satisfied with my life.

End pov

Where are we going?

Well Spyro Were going to Shandaral a kaldorei city that is under attack by demons when deathwing used the dragon soul to attack the demons he also killed much of the kaldorei within that period of time it all happened so quickly we couldn't stop it in time.

Very well.

Sindragosa pov

We kept flying for a bit we soon came across area where some blue dragons where lying about I was wondering if I was the last survivor.

Me and Spyro started to descend towards the ground to my surprise most of the dragons were breathing a few weren't some of my flight members looked at Spyro with fear others looked at him with respect.

in the blue dragon flight ones with great magical abilities are the most respected. ( I made that up)

Spyro's the most powerful dragon I've ever met not even malygos is as strong as Spyro and that's saying something.

I saw Spyro walk up a random dragoness she started to panic Spyro then comforted her saying he was here to help.

What I saw next amazed me he healed her with nothing but his aura that's probably how he healed me.

I saw him go from dragon to dragon and heal them when he was done they bowed down to him.

There were about two hundred of us total in the end so we will live on.

End pov

Hey sindragosa?

Yes Spyro.

Why are they bowing down to me?

Because Spyro they want you to lead them and be their king.

I'll lead them.

Are you sure Spyro?

Yes you told me a little about malygos from what I know he didn't seem all that great.

Okay Spyro you need to give a speech.

Spyro pov

I will lead you I will get us through this war I cannot promise all of you will be coming home but I promise you this for every battle we face I will be the first one on the battle field and I will be the last one off.

I will leave nobody behind.

For every trial we go through i will stand by all of you and I promise to help with whatever i can to get us through this and whatever we may face in the future.

We must stand united to create a better future for us and for the world.

Let the world know that we are survivors and we will not let those win who attempt to harm us and others we will be a sign of hope for a brighter future for peace and justice.

I promise to be a fair ruler and if any of you ever need anything I will be there to do my best to help you get through the problems you face.

This I promise to all of you.

After my speech I I heard was cheering but the strange thing it was coming from all around me

As I looked around there where dragons of different colors I assume were different flights.

There were blue, bronze, green, and red.

Any questions?

What is your element?

I don't belong to any element I can use any element at my disposal.

What elements can you use?

The elements I have currently mastered are fire electricity ice and earth the other things I have mastered are poison, fear, wind, shadow, time, space,water,magic of any kind, godly strength, godly healing and ki. (ki is manipulating life energy into a physical attack)

What is space how is that in element and how can you use more than one element?

Space isn't one no but space is when I can create planets and make life or just anything about space i can do it.

And to answer your question a purple dragon is born once every ten generations and unlike other dragons they can use more than one element.

How come we've never seen your kind before?

Well I come from a different dimension while I was protecting my home 20 years ago I won a war and there are still random groups from the mass army that my enemy had lucky there are still survivors of my kind left.

How did you get here then?

I was fighting what looked like a hairless ape he made a portal that sent me here while I was walking my friend sindragosa here crashed into the icy terrain and was near death I healed her the same way I healed you guys.

If you have this much power how are you not dead no mortal can handle that much power?

That's because I'm not mortal I'm immortal.

Can you show us your ability's?

I will show you what I can so on the battlefield.

Can you make others immortal Like when you choose a queen?

Yes I can do that.

Anymore question's no okay

I flew over to the other dragon flights and asked if they had any missing dragons or ones that needed to be healed but they said they went after the dragons they said some made it and some didn't and that the survivors were healed.

Sindragosa pov

Spyro's speech was amazing he will be a great leader and king as soon as he told them to ask questions the a blue dragon asked him what his element was what shocked me is that he said ne didn't have a element but that be could use multiple elements and other thing none of us thought possible and he's immortal and can make other immortal if he chooses.

I know Spyro will lead us to greatness.


	4. Chapter three

Okay I'm going to be changing the plot a little bit I have a feeling this plot will make the story more awesome don't worry you will see. now on with the story.

Spyro pov

It had been two weeks since I was made the ruler of the blue dragon flight we had been in a few battles I kept my promise.

I was the first one on the battlefields and the last one off due to me being in a few wars there were a few injuries and no deaths.

I also showed my elements and the abilities I mastered.

all of the allies we made respected me along with the dragon flights that we allied with looked up to me to decide the battle and there roles.

Since some dragon flights had different strengths and weakness i put them wherever the would be useful at the blue dragon flight could do magic and do frost breath and arcane so I put them for ranged attackers to provide cover to the others and to use close combat as a last resort.( they do magic it would make sense they would be better at ranged combat.)

Red dragon flight they did fire breath and I had spared with a few of them they were good with both defense and offense and had decent ranged attacks not as good as the blue dragon flight but still good they were our main fighting force and there were more of them so they could do it.

Bronze dragon flight they breath lightning and super heated sand.

they were good for close range combat both offensive and defensive combat and close range attacks with the ability to slow down time they would guard the blue dragon flight because ranged attacks would be key to go up against deathwing and his forces.

Green dragon flight there breath is poison I have sparred with a few of them with domains over nature and dreams but they excelled at close combat and masters of stealth.

They would be the assassins I have sent them to take out a couple targets they did a great job.

(I made roles of the dragon flights based on what they can do some things I made up its just what I think they would be good at and would be good for the story.)

We were in the middle of going through a battle plan when a blue dragon I have never seen before showed up the blue dragons looked at him with hateful glares.

I asked a random blue dragoness who it was she looked at me and said it was malygos.

He then starts to talk to them like he owns them but they didn't listen to his orders the then asked why then a blue dragoness I think her name was sapphire told him the he was not leading them anymore. he then strikes her across face the others went to attack him that's when I stepped in.

THAT'S ENOUGH!.

If you decide to attack him then that means we are no different then the black dragon flight they attacked without reason.

I know your angry with him but if you attack him that means you are no different.

There is no need to stoop to his level we need to show others that we are the more well mannered flight and not simple savages that get into fights over every little thing.

There were a chorus of agreement and yes milord or okays.

Malygos looked at me with a hateful glare

He lunged at me I just sidestepped put my paw forward and he tripped and dug a trench with his face.

Everyone started laughing even Sindragosa was laughing that didn't surprise me because she told me about her past she hated being dominated by someone she didn't love.

He was laying right by her he got up and slammed his tail into her she flew back and hit her head on a rock she did not get up.

I noticed my scales were turning black a night i noticed the dragon flights looked frightened that did not matter when I talked my voice sounded scary.

I put up a force field malygos looked at me with no fear but I knew he was scared I saw it in his eyes.

I lunged at him I moved faster than the normal dragon could see i appeared right in front of him and punched him in the jaw he flew fifty feet in the air I teleported above him and did a flip in mid air hit him in the back with my tail he flew towards the ground I teleported to the side of him and punched him he went flying to the left then appeared an kicked him towards the ground and left a massive crater.

He got up slowly he was bleeding everywhere he groaned in pain.

You are lucky I'm not going to kill you.

I used an ability to project my voice across the area.

What you all saw there was a small sliver of my of my power and what all of you saw in those battles I was not even trying.

My scales returned to there normal purple color.

I will never hurt anyone without reason but when others hurt those I care about that's when its crossing the line.

I care about all of you guys I tried reasoning when he struck sapphire across the face but it seems that did not get the point across then he strikes my best friend so I took action.

You need to remember my promise to all of you I will never mislead you.

If you have questions i will answer.

Why did your scales turn black?

Remember when I told you about my fight with the ape king at the mountain of malefor.

There were a chorus of yeses and yes milord.

Well what I didn't tell you is that during the fight there was beam of evil energy coming out of the mountain when the eclipse happened I got the dark form I have complete control over it now but it wasn't always like that my friends had to talk me out of it.

Why didn't you tell us?

Because I didn't want you guys to be afraid of me my past wasn't and easy one I just hope you will forgive me.

For lying to you I committed an error if you want me to ll'l step down.

As soon as I said that there were crys of protest everyone was talking at once.

Everyone one at a time.

One blue dragon her name was crystal stepped up she was one of my advisers. Spyro I understand why you did what you did your past probably isn't easy to talk about and probably brings you unpleasant memory's.

I understand you did this this not to be reminded of the bad things that you had to go through to save your world.

Spyro you need to understand that dark form you have you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself it shows that you had to go through all that to free your world and bring peace to it and that form shows us that you care about others.

You also need to understand you turning into that form because that Sindragosa who is your best friend she got hurt because of him that shows that even though you are powerful it shows that you value your friends and those you care about and also shows that you won't sit back and watch people get hurt.

The other dragons in my flight and other flights agreed and started chanting my name and cheering me on.

Sindragosa pov (Finally)

I woke up to see Spyro scales turning black he moved faster than I could see suddenly he appeared and punched malygos in the jaw he flew a good fifty feet in the air he that teleported above him in flipped and. Hit him with his tale and made him fly towards the ground he then appeared right beside him and he flew to the left he then appeared right above him and kicked him to the ground.

He then said something to malygos I couldn't hear.

He then used an ability to project his voice and gave a speech what he said warmed my heart and made me love him even more that also made me want to go tackle him and make him mine onlookers be damned.

I know that were in the middle of a war but I want to have a family with him.

The then let them ask questions then gave the answered their questions.

He surprised me when he offered to step down as our leader.

Needles to say there where crys of protest everyone was voicing there disagreement to Spyro giving up his title as our leader after all he has been fair to us and treats everyone as they are equal to him.

Suddenly crystal one of Spyro's advisers she is good at politics and my competition for Spyro's affections.

We have been rivals ever since we were hatchlings we never got along Spyro knows this because I told him.

Spyro said to me that he holds no feelings to her he just needs somebody good with politics.

Why is he so perfect.

Crystals pov

God Spyro is amazing it would be perfect is my rival was not battling me for his affections.

Its just not fair he is always with her sadly I can't kill her Spyro is always with her no matter what but maybe I can hire somebody to do it for me.

End pov

Unknown pov

Its been three days since my employer gave me this target I just spotted her but she with the purple dragon I will just take the shot.

I aimed at the blue dragon I always have a antidote just in case i need it because the arrows have a deadly poison.

I took aim and fired the purple dragon jumped in front of the arrow i'm glad I have the antidote on me now.

I walked up to the purple dragon and injected it into him he woke up pinning me to the ground.

Who are you.

End pov

Spyro's pov

Who are you?

Answer me dammit.

I was sent to kill her my a female blue dragon.

Who was it?

I can't tell you a already got paid 5000 in gold.

What if I pay you double will you tell me?

Sure if you promise.

I promise now tell me who.

Her name was crystal.

I can't believe this my own adviser betrayed me and tried to get my friend killed to get my affections.

Come with me explain your side of the story to them then I will let you go and you will get paid.

Very well.

Me and the assassin walked to the the cliffside I projected my voice so I could call everyone to my position.

When everyone came I knew that this might tear us apart or bring us closer together.

My friends I have come to tell you one of us has tried to take the life of another one of our own even if indirectly they need to be brought to justice.

This assassin was hired and he will tell you by who and why I do not have the full story he does.

Starkiller's pov (yes I did do a starwars the force unleashed refrence but I couldn't help myself.)

I was hired by a blue dragoness her name was crystal she told me my target was Sindragosa.

There where gasps in the crowed of dragons I saw one sneaking away I saw Spyro fly after her and freeze her until only her face wasn't frozen.

End pov

Spyro's pov

I saw crystal trying to escape so I froze her up to just below her face she was struggling to get free.

Don't bother trying to escape that is is as cold as anything can get you would have to find something hotter than three thousand degrees in order for that to melt even if you did it would take a week before it melts completely since were in a cold environment it could take even longer for that to melt and you wouldn't survive that since fire is not your element.

As long as I will the ice to stay frozen that's what you will be unless you start talking.

Alright I'll talk.

Why did you do it crystal?.

Because Spyro she was getting in my way.

Why was she getting in your way crystal?.

Because I love you I did ever sine you saved my little sisters life and mine.

Spyro pov (flashback)

Me and Sindragosa just landed I saw a blue dragoness I walked over to her she started to panic.

Hey its okay I'm here to help.

I saw her start to close her eyes.

Hey hey stay with me your not dying yet.

O-okay ll'l try.

I started to heal her with my aura when I got done she got up and kissed me.

Thank you, you saved my life.

Can I ask my saviors name?

My name is Spyro.

Thank you Spyro my name is skye.

She kissed me once again.

End flashback

I'm sorry crystal but this cannot go unpunished you will be stripped of your title as my advisor you will be under twenty four hour guard until me and Sindragosa decide your punishment.

Spyro can you in unfreeze me?

Yes I will but don't think for a second that I will let you go unguarded.

After that I shot a beam of energy into her chests she fell to the ground panting.

What did you do to me I feel so weak?

I took your abilitys away so you don't try to escape before I and Sindragosa deliver your punishment like I said before I don't trust you.

Why Spyro?

WHY! YOUR ASKING WHY! MY BEST FRIEND COULD OF DIED!.

Everyone look shocked even Sindragosa did she along with all of the other flights never seen me yell at anyone I was always known for being calm and level headed toward others.

I've seen how you look at her Spyro you love her that's why I sent that the assassin because you love her not me.

She was always everyone's favorite she was always desired by others it was always about her so I eventually got tired of her.

I have been trying to kill her for a long time and when it was about to happen you saved her life.

Spyro you love me?

Yes Sindragosa I love you.

Next thing I know I felt a pair of lips on mine.

I love you Spyro.

I love you too Sindragosa.

And thats a wrap for chapter three

Holy shit longest chapter yet


	5. Chapter four

Spyro pov

It has been two weeks since my queen was almost assassinated I jumped in front of a poison tipped arrow.

I know most dragons would of died but me being a purple dragon we are already powerful enough that any poison no matter how powerful would have little to no affect. (I made that up)

Now that I became immortal no poison would affect me even if it was specifically made for me all that would happen is i would get sick for a couple days while my body works the poison out of my bloodstream.

I just hope i can protect her and I have been really busy with the war effort i hope she understands.

End pov

Sindragosa pov

I love Spyro I really do he took a arrow for me but lately he has been really busy with his task in helping create ingenious battle plans to take out smaller groups of the black dragon flight and other allies that deathwing manages to get.

Spyro he is all I could ever want and I would never cheat on him but I just want to be with him even if it is for a few minutes.

Spyro has led a few large scale battles and we have only had a few casualties.

I can tell death wing fears him hopefully Spyro can defeat him.

End pov

Spyro pov

I was in the middle of a war counsel one of the dragons from my flight runs into the war meeting.

Forgive me for the intrusion my lord but were under attack deathwings army is closing in and he is leading.

I teleported to a cliff and projected my voice.

Everyone get your positions this is not a drill and remember we trained for this.

As soon as I said that everyone got into position I flew up and I was infront of the army I had put together.

DEATHWING THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH WE SETTLE THIS HERE AND NOW!.

deathwings pov

I wanted to come here to kill the purple dragon that has caused me so much trouble but now that I'm here I can feel his power its insane.

He must be the one that the ancients talked about that he was supposed to expel all corruption from azeroth. (I made that up)

I will fight to the death and I will be victorious.

I aimed the dragon soul at the purple dragon I when I used the dragon souls abilities all I saw was a dust cloud when it cleared the purple dragon stood there without a scratch he was completely unharmed.

End pov

Sindragosa pov

When deathwing attacked Spyro with the dragon soul everyone was holding there breath when the dust cleared Spyro was standing there unharmed without a scratch.

I could tell by everyone's reactions that they were amazed.

Deathwing on the other hand looked scared Spyro walks toward him slowly I could tell the battle had just as it started it was going to end.

End pov.

Spyro pov

I walked toward deathwing slowly and he ordered his flight and his army to a attack he also started to charge the dragon soul I knew lots of us would die.

I used a technique that I have never done before.

I honestly don't know the outcome of this attack I am hoping for the best.

I unleashed my galactic fury(that's all I could come up with)i saw a huge flash of light and I passed out.

Two hours later...

I woke up and it looked like the valley of avalar.

I saw the different dragon flights except the black dragon flight they must have fled to regroup and strategize.

I looked on the ground the dragon soul was on the ground it looked unusable.

I looked around the valley avalar looked the same but when I looked up there were floating islands. (yes I decided to crossover skylands too.)

Just as I looked memories came back to me of some dragons and other creatures that supposedly my friends. (Yes I gave Spyro the memories of Spyro from the skylands game)

I also remembered the adventures we went on ancestors they will be in for a surprise.

I didn't notice that the other dragon flights awakened until my queen came up to me.

Spyro?

Yes my love?

Spyro were are we I and the others would like to know?

I will tell you beautiful just keep looking sexy like you always do...you know you look stunning when you blush.

By now my queens face was red ancestors she is perfect.

I projected my voice so everyone could hear.

Well everyone it seems were in were in the valley of avalar but it never had floating islands so it seems i merged azeroth the dragon realms and skylands.

Everyone was talking at once I couldn't understand them i finally got tired of it.

Quiet Now!.

Good one at a time please nobody can understand one another if everyone talks at once.

All of the flights looked embarrassed.

Ask questions one at a time I will answer what I can.

Where are we?

It looks like the valley of avalar.

You talked about skylands why did you never tell us about that?

That's because I never knew about skylands it seems when I merged skylands, azeroth and the dragon realms I managed to get the Spyro's memories from skylands and yes I'm sure I merged all three because if you look around you can see landmarks from azeroth and I can see land marks from skylands and the dragon realms.

Where do we go now?

I need to go back to warfang i will lead you there being a general of the dragon army I need to check in and patrol around a bit.

There was a chorus of yes sir and yes my Lords the sirs were coming from the other dragon flights and the my lords were coming from my dragon flight.

I saw my love fly up next to me she was looking at me.

What is it Sindragosa?

Spyro what's warfang like?

Come on love why ruin the surprise?.

Spyro you know I hate surprises.

Too bad love.

We stopped at a lake to rest for a bit I saw my queen by the edge of the lake i had a prank planned.

I laughed a little some of my flight members looked at me strangely and the other flights looked at me like I lost my mind.

I walked over to the blue beauty that is my lover and I was about to prank her.

She looked at me I wrapped my wing around her and pulled her close she was blushing a little.

I leaned in as if I was about to kiss her she closed her eyes.

Hey love

What is it?

In ya go.

As soon as I said that I shoved her in the lake.

The my dragon flight and the others were laughing so much that they were crying.

My lover resurfaced with a shocked look on her face and as soon as she saw me laughing as well as the others she looked pissed and I knew if I stayed any longer I would be at Sindragosa's wrath and I have seen it and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Okay guys let's go .

i took off at full speed I could hear her screaming curses at me who knew she swore like a sailor because she used every word in the book. I started to see warfang in the distance so I flew faster.

As soon as I flew past the walls I heard cheering mainly from single dragonesses and fans.

Then a blue blur tackled me the guards came running but I gave a signal to stand down.

Hey love you look great.

Don't try to butter me up Spyro.

It was just a joke love c'mon lighten up.

She just glared harder if looks could kill she would be the only one alive.

I just flipped us over and kissed her on the lips I could see her anger start to fade away and she eventually gave into the kiss and started to kiss back.

I heard gasps from other dragonesses but I didn't care we soon broke apart for air.

Why can't I stay mad at you?

Because you love me.

Yes Spyro I do.

She then kissed me again and brushed up against my side I shuddered and she giggled a bit and swayed her hips a little bit.

Stop staring at by butt Spyro.

What you have a nice butt I muttered so she couldn't hear.

I heard that Spyro.

Damn

Its okay I take that as a complement.

Sindragosa pov

I was walking through warfang it was beautiful I was also thinking about my day it was eventful.

Sindragosa pov (flashback)

I was mad at Spyro so I planed to chew him out when we get to warfang as soon as he landed I tackled him.

We started to talk he tried to put his charm on me that same charming brave personality that I fell in love with it almost worked he then took me by surprise and flipped us over so that he was on top and started to kiss me in front of a crowd he was getting me a little excited. (to all of you older a readers you know what I mean)

I gave in and started to kiss him back I heard gasps and growls of anger and jealousy from other dragons and dragonesses. (Dragon is a male dragon. A dragoness is a female dragon)

I got up and brushed up against him he shuddered a little swayed my hips a little I caught him staring.

I told him to stop staring at my butt and I overheard him say I had a nice butt.

I told him I heard that he just cursed himself that made me giggle a bit.

Spyro always said i was beautiful I would never betray Spyro.

I told him that even if I was being flirted with the most handsome dragon in the universe I told him I would never leave him willingly unless everything I cared about was being threatened.

End flashback

While I was walking though warfang random dragons were flirting with me.

I just told them off saying I was taken but the one red dragon just couldn't take a hint.

He would keep on going he wouldn't leave me alone.

I could tell he was the type that once he has had his fun with you he leaves you.

I just started to walk again but this time he grabbed me and pulled me into a ally and he pinned me down and started kiss me when he stopped I yelled my lovers name hoping he would hear.

Spyro pov

I heard Sindragosa call my name she sounded scared the other guards followed me.

What I saw pissed me off more than anything before it was flame and he was trying to rape my lover.

My scales were black as night a charged and punched him so hard he flew into a wall and out the other side the dragons crowded around me were scared because no-one has ever seen me like this and lived i pinned him against the wall.

YOU DARE TRY TO RAPE HER!

I could tell he was scared you already got on my shit list when you took cynder and I got over that and now you try to give her a fate worse than death.

I should kill you but your lucky I'm not a killer.

Sindragosa ran over to me and cried in my chest by now the other dragons that were watching this were looking at flame with hateful glares.

My scales turned back to purple I looked down to my sobbing lover she was curled up and was crying so hard she was shaking.

I kissed her head she seemed to calm down a little but not much.

You two, I called over to both guards they both saluted me take him away before I do anything I regret.

Yes Sir

As they took him away two of the other guards that were with me saluted me and flew off.

That night. . .

Spyro can you stay with me tonight?

Yes my love.

We went back to my house that the moles built for me in honor of me saving the world.

We walked up the stairs to my room and we got into my bed and we fell asleep.


	6. lets read reviews 1

Lets read some reviews

dveth chapter 2 . Mar 31

The author really needs to learn the basics of writing, because this story doesn't have any of them. No quotes for dialogue. Very little punctuation in general, actually. Run-on sentences. Reading this, I have no clue what's going on, and absolutely no desire to continue reading. This barely qualifies as writing, and I recommend potential readers avoid this entirely.

First off. Your one to talk you haven't even wrote any story's.

All you do is follow and read books so your comment is invalid so until you write something don't go around correcting people.

Secondly. I will admit I am not the greatest writer but I am on here to improve and I am taking classes so I will correct the chapters later on.

Lastly. Nobody no matter what somebody says will stop me from writing story's so keep on hating but you can't stop me.


End file.
